Not So Pure
by writeaboutweasley
Summary: Seamus and Dean are intent on having fun. When the guys are telling secrets they force Ron into spilling a secret about himself that no one ever knew. Afterwards Ron tried to tell his friends and family, and lets it slip that he has another secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Not So Pure**

**Summary: Seamus and Dean are intent on having fun. When the guys are telling secrets they force Ron into spilling a secret about himself that no one ever knew. Afterwards Ron tried to tell his friends and family, and lets it slip that he has another secret.**

**Disclaimer: Set in 6****th**** year, as usual, nothing pertaining to 5****th**** year happens in this.**

"Okay, okay!" exclaimed Seamus, laughing wildly, "Dean…your turn. What's your deepest secret that I probably already know?"

"No!" Ron exclaimed, almost knocking over his Firewhisky bottle that had been untouched. He and Harry wanted to make sure they said nothing they would regret. "It has to be something NO ONE knows."

"Um…" said Dean, thinking, "Okay none of these leave the room though."

They all agreed.

"So…" prompted Neville.

"I…" Dean paused and then said, "Once, when I was perfectly sober, have made out with a guy."

Seamus's jaw dropped.

"I'm straight, though," Dean assured everyone, "It just was a heat of the moment thing."

"What was it like?" Ron suddenly asked, tilting his head to one side at Dean.

"Why would you want to know?" snapped Harry, he seemed very touchy all of a sudden but no one seemed to notice other than Ron who almost winced at the tone of Harry's voice..

"I'm just curious," murmured Ron, "It's probably different than kissing a girl." He was clutching his Firewhisky bottle in both hands now.

"It is," agreed Dean, "Even though I wanted to puke afterwards it was…fine. I mean with girls you have to be gentle but with guys its…like…fierce."

"Okay off the topic," Harry said quickly, looking rather annoyed. Ron looked over at him through his piercing blue eyes questioningly.

"Why so touchy, Harry?" demanded Seamus, smirking, "Have a problem with gays?"

"It just seems so…" said Harry, "I don't know. I may hate the Dursley's but when it comes to being normal I just consider being gay…abnormal."

"I wouldn't think you would be that judgmental," said Ron, staring at the floor, his new shoulder-length fiery red hair falling in front of his face, "Especially when it comes to being abnormal."

Harry shrugged and suddenly felt bad, though he didn't know why.

"Okay I choose Ron," said Dean randomly, "You next."

"There's nothing that Harry doesn't know," said Ron quickly, looking up, "I can't think of anything to say."

"Just think of something," groaned Seamus.

"Well there's one thing no one knows except the Twins," said Ron slowly, each word was quieter than the first, "And it surprised me that they were okay with it."

Harry was surprised that the bottle in Ron's hands hadn't shattered. He was nervous. He was even shaking. Harry felt bad. He put a hand on Ron's back and said,

"You don't have to tell anyone." And even though he spoke the words he knew it would kill him if he didn't find out what Ron was almost having a breakdown about.

"Yes he does!" Dean and Seamus shouted.

Ron shook his head. He was worried. He knew that the moment he told them his life at Hogwarts would change for the worst. He was especially worried about what Harry would do if he found out.

"Come on, Ron," said Neville quietly, "It can't be worse than any of our secrets."

"It is," Ron said, looking up. He sat up straight. Harry's hand fell from Ron's back.

"Tell us," begged Seamus, almost puking from curiosity.

"Give me a minute to think about this," said Ron slowly.

He knew that getting it out now would be a relief from hiding it all this time since he's figured it out. He thought about the Twins response. How they said they had noticed but it had never really clicked and how it really didn't matter to them. He was their brother and they accepted him no matter what.

This had just been that summer.

"Alright," he said with a sigh, closing his eyes tightly, then he opened them and as the words spilled out of his mouth he wished he could stop time…or crawl under a rock.

"I'm gay."

Silence.

Seamus stared at him appraisingly. Dean almost looked too knowing for Ron to feel any more comfortable. Neville looked a tiny bit shocked. Ron couldn't even bring himself to look at Harry.

"Like…seriously?" asked Seamus finally, his Irish accent standing out more than earlier for some odd reason.

Ron bit down hard on his bottom lip and nodded.

Harry stood. All eyes except Ron's were on him. Ron closed his eyes. He heard the dorm door open and shut slowly.

"Ron," said Dean a little too softly for a guy.

Ron's eyes opened.

"I can't believe I just said that," he said. His stomach clenched and he was worried he was about to puke.

"Well isn't it a tad bit of a relief to get it out?" Neville asked, inching forward.

"What's it like?" Seamus asked suddenly, as though inquiring what it was like to have some sort of disease.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, still worried that he was going to puke, his stomach continued to tighten every time he opened his mouth..

"I don't know," responded Seamus, his face contorted into confusion.

"Well if you're wondering what its like as in…the way I think…" Ron said, "Being gay is the same thing as, like, feminism. I'm just attracted towards guys but its not like every time I see a guy I automatically want to sleep with him or something...like most people would think." He added as an afterthought.

"Do you have a girl…boyfriend?" Neville asked him quietly, correcting himself quickly, Ron turned bright red, then hesitated and replied with,

"No."

"Have you kissed a guy?" Seamus asked, crawling forwards towards Ron as Dean and Neville had. Ron suddenly felt the relief he had wished he felt before telling them this.

"No," he said slowly, "I only figured out I was this summer."

"How did you know?" asked Dean, fascinated.

"I guess…I wasn't really interested in talking about girls," responded Ron thoughtfully, "And…okay don't get freaked out…"

"I'm too drunk to care about anything right now," said Seamus with a laugh, "Just drunk enough, anyway."

"And when we would all change in here and stuff," Ron said slowly, "I just…caught myself staring…and stuff…"

"That's flattering," said Dean, "So…what do you think?" he smirked.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, feeling himself go red.

"Am I hot?" replied Dean, laughing.

If possible, Ron turned a darker shade of red. Seamus and Dean burst out laughing and Neville managed a light chuckle.

The guys had a long few hours of making jokes, Seamus and Dean made fun of Ron but it was in a caring way. Ron had just told them something no one else had known and they thought they shouldn't take advantage of it. Ron felt very relieved that they all hadn't done what Harry had done.

When they finally made it to bed, Harry walked in.

Ron was awake but faking sleep. He heard Harry open his trunk and pull out pajamas and start to change. His heart was pounding. Finally he sat up when he heard Harry crawl into bed.

"Do you hate me now?" Ron asked quietly, his voice quivering with nerves.

Harry didn't look at him but he stopped moving, then he slowly laid down and with a flick of his wand, the light went out.

Ron bit his lip ad laid down. Then he heard Harry turn towards him and sit up. Ron sat up as well.

"No," Harry said quietly, "I just felt bad. I had just talked down about…gay people…and then you said that. I couldn't stand wondering how you felt and how hard it must've been to say that. And I appreciate the fact that you could bring yourself to say something like that right after what I had said."

"Oh," muttered Ron, "Well…okay."

There was a long pause. Then Harry asked softly,

"I am kind of shocked though…I always thought you liked Hermione. We all did."

"That's what the twins said," Ron said with a laugh, "I thought I liked her as well…but…then I figured out I didn't like her, I just thought I did because everyone else thought I did."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"That I'm gay?"

"Yeah."

"Um…I guess. Maybe on Christmas break in a few days. That's when I was going to tell my parents. Fred and George are going to help me. I mean…not every parent wants to hear that their son is gay."

"Well if you tell Hermione, me and her can be there to support you as well. If we're there maybe your parents won't…"

Ron stared at the bed covers and nodded.

"I can help you tell her," offered Harry, and he saw Ron nod again.

"Well I'm tired," said Ron quietly, laying down slowly, "Goodnight."

"'Night, Ron."

* * *

"I can't do this," muttered Ron, looking over at the table where Hermione was waiting for them that morning, "I can't…" 

"I told her you have something important to tell her," said Harry, patting Ron on the shoulder, "She won't judge you, Ron. It's Hermione. You'd think if she was a judging person she would be two other guys best friends."

Ron nodes slowly. He got that 'I'm going to puke' feeling again. He and Harry made their way over to Hermione. The common room was empty except for a few people that would wander out, making their way to breakfast.

"Are you alright Ron?" Hermione asked, and when he nodded and sat down she asked, "What did you need to talk about?"

Ron took a deep breath and tried to say something but he couldn't find the words.

"It's really difficult for him to tell you something like this," said Harry, trying to buy time so Ron could calm down, "He told me, Dean, Seamus, and Neville last night and I can tell you that it had to take him a lot of confidence. The only other people that know besides me and those guys are the twins. So we thought it would be fair for you to know, and also so we can support him when he tells his parents."

Hermione looked confused and slightly panicked.

"What is it?" she asked, looking over at Ron who was staring at the table, willing himself to not get up and run away.

"I…" he said quietly, "I…can't do this." He said.

"I'm not going to tell her for you, Ron," said Harry sternly, "You have to tell your parents, too."

"Ron you can tell me anything," Hermione said gently, taking one of his hands, "You know that."

"You don't get it," said Ron, "It's really confusing for me. Not only that…there's another part to this that you don't even get."

"Tell me, Ron," begged Hermione.

There was a long pause. A large group of giggling girls walked out of the common room.

"Okay…" Ron finally murmured, "I'm gay."

He didn't look up to see Hermione's face. He couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Okay," said Hermione simply.

"Okay?" Harry repeated.

Hermione ignored him. To Ron she said,

"Ron what did you expect me to do? Tell you not to be?"

Ron looked up.

"That's what I expected Harry to say," he said, "I expected you to…I don't even know."

"Wait what's the other part?" Harry asked suddenly, "You said there's a whole other part."

"That I cannot tell anyone," Ron responded, "I know for a fact you would probably murder me. Then dig me up and kill me again. The you would chop me up into little pieces and throw them into the ocean. And then you would stitch me back together, bring me to life, and throw me under the Whomping Willow."

Hermione giggled, pulling her hands away from Ron. Harry rolled his eyes and figured not to press the topic.

They sat for a while, talking, trying to make Ron feel better. By the time they succeeded, they went to their first class of the day. Double Potions with the Slytherins.

* * *

**If you read, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

(Ron's P.O.V)

It was quite a relief. After keeping the fact that I was gay hidden for so long I thought I might explode if another person accused me of liking Hermione again.

I was quite fine with my label at Hogwarts being "Harry Potters best friend" because I was his best friend. And I really didn't want my label to change to the schools only gay person…supposedly.

In Double Potions we had a test. A written test, the first one of the year. We all sat at our tables scribbling down hopeful answers. I glanced around the classroom. Hermione and a few other students were done. Malfoy was done. He looked over at me. Harry glared at him. Draco laughed and turned away.

I smiled. Harry was back to frantically writing down answers as the clock behind us ticked slowly, telling us to hurry because class was almost over. I jotted down a lame excuse for an answer to the last question and brought my test to the front of the classroom. As I walked back I heard a whisper and soon I was falling to my knees. Trip Jinx. I looked around and saw Draco laughing. I quickly got to my feet and rushed back to my table after Harry took the jinx off.

(Ron's P.O.V because I suddenly started typing "Ron" instead of "I" and was too lazy to change it)

"What is up with him lately?" Hermione murmured, "The past few weeks he's been torturing you more often."

Ron shrugged.

Harry looked up slowly from his test.

"Does he know?" he asked softly.

Ron shifted in his seat and said,

"It might have slipped out?"

"Slipped out?" Harry whispered sharply, "How could something like that slip out?"

"Let's talk after class," said Ron quickly as Snape gave the a sharp look.

So after class Harry and Hermione cornered Ron.

"Look…" said Ron slowly, taking a deep breath, "We were having a very casual conversation after a game a while ago and for a few minutes we were getting along. The topic came up somehow and then…I said that I was gay and he…" Ron muttered something very quickly that neither Harry nor Hermione could understand it, Ron repeated it slower, "He told me he was, too."

"So what's with the torture?" Hermione demanded.

"It's just our way of saying we won't tell anyone," said Ron, "If you notice, he may be tormenting me more, but its less harsh. I mean…we kind of have a connection now."

"How the bloody hell can you trust him with something like that?" Harry snapped sharply.

Ron was getting fed up with the looks of surprise he was getting from Harry and Hermione.

"Really, Ron," agreed Hermione.

"He has so far," mumbled Ron, watching their figure of topic walking out of the Potions classroom.

"How do you know he'll continue?" Hermione asked him, "He could spill any day, Ron."

"But he won't," said Ron firmly as the warning bell rang.

"He might," Harry tried to convince him.

"He _won't_," Ron snapped.

"How do you know?" Harry demanded.

Ron finally snapped. He threw his books down and then snapped rather loudly,

"Because he's my boyfriend!"

* * *

**I have two ideas. Which do you prefer:**

**Draco finding out Ron just told and he dumps Ron. The twins find out and got to the school to beat up Draco (this is put very bluntly, I would write it much better :P)**

**or**

**Harry avoids Ron and tells everyone in a not so goodly (yes, goodly, I have horrible vocabulary when I'm not writing stories) way that Ron is gay...to the rest of Ron's family.**

**Or give me other ideas. I might combine a few.**

**Sorry this was so short.**

**Please review so I know I'm still doing good.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh god…" muttered Ron, falling against the wall, a feeling of anguish engulfing him, "Oh god…oh god…"

"What?" Harry exploded sharply.

"I didn't say that," said Ron, "I really didn't. Oh my god…"

Ron felt as though someone had just slapped him across the face. All the blood seemed to drain from him and he felt very lightheaded.

"Ron are you serious?" Hermione asked gently, almost too gently, as though she was forcing herself to sound that way…and Ron thought she probably was.

Ron nodded weakly.

"I have to go," he muttered, rushing away, leaving his books abandoned on the ground where he had thrown them.

He ran to the bathroom, and was surprised to see Draco there, looking like he was waiting for him since no one else was with him.

"You told?" were the first words out of his mouth.

"I didn't mean to," said Ron, he was about a foot away from his boyfriend, and backed up slowly as he spoke.

"But you did," said Malfoy.

"They won't tell anyone," Ron said, trying to convince himself of this as he tried to convince Malfoy.

"They might," Draco said, a statement that Ron would have much rather heard in a soft tone rather than the sharp accusatory tone that the Slytherin used.

"I'm sorry," Ron said quietly, he had the odd feeling that Draco was about to break up with him as he heard him sigh loudly, "Really." He added quickly.

"I know," said Malfoy, "After all…I did tell Blaise."

"Now we're even?" Ron suggested quickly, not caring that Draco had told Blaise, he knew for a fact that the boy had seen them kissing once before but he hadn't pointed it out…he had been a little busy, after all.

"I guess," responded Draco, "Let's go outside."

An order. Not a suggestion. Ron followed the boy down the hall. They were suddenly stopped by Professor Snape, whom this hour was a prep hour for him.

"Where are you off to with Weasley, Mr. Malfoy?" he asked suspiciously.

"We heard talk of a Ravenclaw 3rd year smoking outside, sir," said Malfoy swiftly, "Supposedly he has a group of other boys with him. Weasley was the first other Prefect I saw, we're going to stop them."

Snape looked disbelieving but nodded to show that he and Ron could continue on.

"Nice one," said Ron approvingly.

"He knows I'm lying," laughed Draco, "But…he really doesn't care. He knows my father could get him fired."

Ron stopped smiling. Then he asked as they opened the doors and headed outside, towards the lake he noticed,

"Do your parents know?"

"Know that I'm gay?"

"Yeah."

"No!" Draco snapped, looking appraisingly at Ron, "I'll never tell them."

"Why not?" Ron asked.

"My parent's aren't like yours, Ron," said Draco, "They know nothing about me. You think they would, since I'm their only child…but they don't. My father wants me to be a Death Eater-"

"You're going to be," Ron said as they sat down near a tree by the lake. Ron knew Draco wanted to be, he had known for the month they had been "dating." He had no problem with it, no problem he had had before, "Aren't you?"

"Well yes," Draco replied, "But it annoys me that he assumes, you know?" Ron nodded, "And my mother…well I know she wants the best for me. But how can she do that when she doesn't know what actually is best for me?"

Ron didn't understand this but he still nodded.

Draco sighed and pulled a package out of his pocket. Cigarettes. A horrible habit Ron had picked up but was able to hide. With a few charms he could clear up the scent of smoke easily.

"Do you tell your parents everything?" Draco asked Ron suddenly after a long drag of the cigarette.

"Not really," replied Ron, "I guess they just know. I take a lot after my brother, Bill, so they seem to know everything I like and what I dislike."

"You should be yourself," said Draco, seeming a tad disappointed in Ron, "Not like someone else."

"I am a bit unlike Bill," Ron said quickly, "He was never gay. He's getting married, actually."

(From Harry and Hermione's P.O.V)

"He smokes?" Hermione asked, "He's gay, he's dating Malfoy, and he smokes."

Harry was very, very angry. Partially at himself, and partially at Ron.

"Can you honestly imagine how hard it is for them? They love each other and their families hate each other." Hermione spoke softly as she shivered against the cold air.

"Do you think Malfoy actually loves him?" Harry asked, glaring at Hermione.

"Why else would he be in a relationship with Ron?" replied Hermione.

"What if its all a ploy?" Harry snapped, "Draco's father could be getting to the other Weasley's through Ron."

At the tree, Ron turned and tossed the cigarette into the lake.

"Are you going home for Christmas?" he asked Malfoy, who shook his head.

"I'm going to my aunts," he replied, "I don't want to be with my parents right now."

"Oh," said Ron.

"When you tell your parents about you," Draco said, speaking firmly, "Are you going to tell them about me?"

"Being my boyfriend?" Ron asked, smirking slowly, "Probably not."

Draco smirked as well.

"Do you think Potter would?"

Ron paused as he thought about this. He watched as Draco turned towards the lake and toss his cigarette into the lake.

"I think he's mad at me," said Ron, "He might. If he did…" Ron didn't know what he would do.

"He is mad at you," responded Draco, "They're watching us. He looks pissed."

Ron and Draco both turned to stare back at Harry and Hermione. The three boys shared equal glares while Hermione looked a little disappointed.

Draco turned to look at Ron and the pair started to laugh out of the awkward moment. Draco then leaned forward and whispered,

"Let's do something that will really shut them up."

"What?" Ron replied, knowing Harry was watching now very intently.

Draco leaned closer and kissed Ron. It was quick but not so quick that it didn't piss Harry off.

"Harry," ordered Hermione sharply, grabbing his arm to stop him from walking towards Draco and Ron with intent on harming them both.

Harry just threw the laughing pair a dirty look and made his way back into the castle through the frigid air.

* * *

**Aw jeez would I love to see Tom Felton and Rupgert Grint kiss.**

**Haha.**

**I think I make JK Rowling fans glower before my work.**

**If you have myspace, add me. My link is my "home page" link.**

**Oh, I've recently went through my stories and deleted a lot of them. The ones that mocj the way I write now. Bad grammar, puncuation, etc. I don't have enough time to re-write them.**


	4. Chapter 4

At the Burrow, Ron spent most of his times watching Harry, making sure he wasn't saying anything to Mr. or Mrs. Weasley.

"Are you going to tell Mum and Dad soon?" said a voice behind Ron one evening while Ron sat on the couch staring at the brightly decorated Christmas tree. Shadows in the living room loomed over him from the lights off it. Christmas had been the day before, but the tree hadn't been taken down. Mrs. Weasley had sensed tension in her son and his friends so she thought leaving the decorations up might lighten their stress.

"They're in the kitchen now," added a similar but different voice.

"Alone," continued the first voice.

The twins left over the couch, landing on either side of him.

"We'll help," spoke George, "Since you seem to be avoiding Harry and Hermione."

"Just Harry," said Ron quietly, "He's mad at me."

"Why?" asked Fred, seeming shocked.

"He saw me with…"

"A boyfriend?" asked George, "Draco, perhaps?"

Ron groaned.

"He told you?" he asked, looking at Fred.

Fred and George nodded in unison.

"He is quite upset," added George. Ron turned to look at him.

"I don't get it," said the youngest boy, "He thinks being gay is abnormal? Yet he doesn't realize that being a wizard isn't abnormal? He speaks parsel tongue! That's abnormal to me! I've never called him _abnormal_."

"Ron," said George gently, always the gentler of the twins, "Ron…maybe he feels betrayed. Your boyfriend happens to be the person whose family tried to get Harry killed. His family killed Sirius. Even I wonder how you could ever forgive Draco's family for that."

"Because he's not the one that did it," said Ron, "I don't know why Harry can't see that! Draco's not the one that did it. He's not like his family!"

"How can you be so sure?" demanded Fred, but not in a harsh tone.

"If Draco was like his family he wouldn't be able to see past the fact that I was a Weasley…would he?"

The twins were forced to silence by the truth in that statement.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Mum…" said Ron, entering the kitchen, followed by Fred and George, "Dad?"

He was shaking. This was a lot more difficult to tell his own parents rather than the boys in his dorm, or Hermione.

"Yes, Dear?" said his mother, setting down her glass of tea and looking up at him. His father did the same thing.

Ron sat down in a chair and tried looking at them, but found himself looking in other directions.

"He has to tell you something," said Fred, sitting down beside Ron and George sitting across from them, "And its serious."

"But stressful," added George quickly, "So…"

Ron stared at the table where his hands lay, shaking.

"Go on," urged Fred.

Silence.

Ron breathed a sigh of relief when he heard a few people walking down the steps, but then tensed hen he saw that those people were Harry and Hermione. Harry stopped talking when he entered the kitchen and saw the situation. A knowing and scary look fell across his face.

"What's up?" he asked Ron with a smirk as he walked past him to get a glass of water.

Ron stared back down at his hands and then slid them into his lap in a way that might remind you of a dog crouching and tucking his tail between his legs.

"Harry, Hermione," said George firmly, "Can you give us some privacy?"

"Oh he hasn't said anything yet?" asked Harry innocently, "Well let me save you some time-"

"Shut up," snapped Fred with a sharp glare at Harry that did no good.

"Ron's gay," continued Harry, "And he has a boyfriend. And not only that, his boyfriend is Draco Malfoy."

Dead silence. Ron couldn't look at his parents.

"Harry!" Hermione admonished quietly, "I cannot believe you just did that."

The twins shared identical glares as they looked over at Harry. Ron got up from the table and left through the back door in the kitchen.

Fred and George got up and walked out. Harry left the kitchen calmly with Hermione following him. As they walked up the stairs, Ginny was walking down. She paused when she heard Hermione said angrily,

"How could you do that to Ron? Just because you hate the fact that he's supposedly '_abnormal_' doesn't mean you have to be that horrible to your best friend!"

"If he's my best friend then how can you explain how he could do something like that to me?" Harry exclaimed. They had stopped going upwards now and were glaring at each other.

"Something like what?" Hermione asked sharply.

"How could he be going out with Malfoy?"

Ginny froze. Ron was going out with Malfoy? She knew something wasn't quite right with her brother but she didn't know that it was because he was gay. And if he was gay she would expect him to be dating Harry…who didn't seem so keen on the fact that Ron was gay.

"He can because he doesn't need your permission on who to love, Harry!" Hermione said, she wanted to slap Harry but she couldn't bring herself to do it, "He doesn't need your permission on anything!"

"His family is out to kill me, Hermione!" Harry shouted, "How can you be so sure that Malfoy isn't trying to get to me through Ron?"

"Can you imagine Draco pretending to be gay just to do something like that?"

"Yes!"

"Can you really?"

Silence. Ginny was standing around the corner on the stairwell waiting for Harry to answer. But he didn't. Instead, he walked the rest f the way up the stairs, only glancing at Ginny momentarily. Ginny walked down a few more steps before she saw Hermione sitting on the stairs with tears in her eyes. Obviously stressed out by this whole situation.

Outside, Ron was sitting inside the old barn by his house, shivering against the frigid air, surprised that his own tears were freezing to his face. The twins sat on either side of him, waiting for someone to say something.

"Have you talked to Harry about the relationship?" Fred asked finally, "Between you and Malfoy?"

"I haven't talked to anyone about it," Ron replied quietly, "There's not much to talk about."

"Talk to us about it," said George, "Then talk to Harry about it. If he understood it maybe he wouldn't be so against it."

"I'll go get him," said Fred without another word from anybody.

"So tell me," said George.

Ron sighed and then said,

"We talk. We talk a lot. But its hard to get a chance to meet without Harry or Hermione being suspicious."

"Do you kiss?" George asked slyly.

Ron turned slightly red and nodded.

"Not a lot," he said quickly, "Just sometimes."

George stared at him appraisingly.

"Okay," admitted Ron, grinning with embarrassment, "We probably kiss more than we talk. We've never gone farther than that though. It's still awkward."

George laughed, but not harshly. Soon Fred returned, practically dragging Harry into the barn.

"Talk," he ordered Ron.

* * *

**Sorry for slow update. I'm currently working on a story for my friends thats based on them.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Reviews make me smile.**

**Add me to myspace.**

**The link is my "homepage" link.**


	5. Chapter 5

"There's nothing I want to say to him," lied Ron, not looking up at Harry.

"Harry?" Fred urged.

There was silence. Ron finally looked up. Harry was staring at Ron with a strange look on his face. A look between anger and pity.

"Okay," said Harry finally, "I'm sorry for what I did." He paused again and then lost his serene act and said, "But Malfoy, Ron?! It's just so unreal! I just feel like I'm losing you because you're dating him because after I found out that you were dating him you stopped talking to me and Hermione-"

"Because you got all pissed off at me!" Ron exploded, standing up, "You never gave me a chance to explain anything to you! Do you know how hard it was for me to keep this secret for so long? I tried telling you! I tried telling you so many times and I finally forced myself to give up because I knew exactly what was going to happen and then it did! And then worse things happened because you can't handle the fact that I'm gay."

After Ron finished his statement, the silence almost killed everyone. Harry stood very still. Ron couldn't make himself stand still. He paced around the barn trying to contemplate whether or not he just said all that. George finally grabbed Ron's arm and said,

"Is that all you have to say?"

"I don't know," muttered Ron.

Fred looked at Harry questioningly.

"That's not all I have to say," replied Harry, "Ron." Once he had Ron's attention he continued, "I'm sorry. Okay? Maybe I'm a horrible friend to you…no…I am. I'm sorry I can't handle the fact that you're gay. I can try. And I will. And both of us know I won't be able to handle the fact that you're going out with Malfoy, but from now on I won't say anything about it…or anything. I'll apologize to your parents for just blurting that out. I just…don't want to lose you."

Ron's look was appraising. Then he nodded.

"Okay enough of thus mushy stuff," said Fred, "Let's get out of here, its bloody cold!"

Ron grinned. Harry smiled sheepishly and they all headed inside through pouring rain. Once inside, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley told Ron they wanted to talk to him alone. Harry and the twins understood, but left the kitchen reluctantly.

"Thanks, Harry," said Fred as they sat down on the couch in the living room, "I think now more than ever Ron really needs his best friends back."

They chatted casually for a few minutes to get over their gooshy feelings. Ron exited the kitchen and sat in a chair across from the twins and Harry.

"What was that about?" Harry asked, though they all knew.

Ron shrugged and stared at his hands.

"They just wanted me to know that…you know…they can't judge their own son."

A few days later the twins escorted Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny to the train since their parents were at some sort of "important meeting not meant for minors."

Ron left quickly after saying goodbye to the twins. When Harry turned around to see where he went, he spotted a flash of red and blonde hair disappear to the other side of the train.

"Thanks for everything," said George, clamping a hand on Harry's shoulder, "And Ron knows he can write to us if you start getting all pissy again so watch your back."

Harry nodded quickly.

"Thank you, too," he said, "For knocking some sense into me."

Fred nodded. Hermione and Ginny hugged the twins goodbye and they boarded the train. Dena and Seamus caught up with them and Ginny entered a compartment that held some of her friends.

"So have you gotten over yourself?" Seamus asked, cuffing Harry on the shoulder.

"Shut up," snapped Harry, "But yes I did."

"Good," said Dean approvingly as they entered an empty compartment.

A few minutes before the train left Ron slipped into the compartment, unable to wipe a smile off his face. Harry and Hermione smiled knowingly at him.

"How is he?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Oh great," replied Ron, sitting next to him, "Fabulous. Spectacular, in fact."

Hermione rolled her eyes but couldn't stop smiling at Ron's sudden perk of happiness.

Back at the school after a "Welcome Back" feast, Harry and Hermione headed back to the dorm while Ron stayed back to meet Draco at the locker rooms for a while to "catch up on things" as Ron had put it slyly.

Hours passed. It grew late and Harry, Dean, and Seamus were sitting in their room about to pop open a few bottles of Firewhisky when the door opened and Ron walked in. He was soaking wet from snow and rain. His red hair was plastered to his face and his white dress shirt stuck to his torso tightly, outlining an almost obvious 6-pack.

Harry could tell Ron was crying. His eyes were wet and rimmed with red. Despite that fact, Harry could also tell how Ron could come off as very good-looking to other gay guys.

"Ron, what's the matter?" Neville asked.

Ron had taken off his cloak and was holding it tightly. After Neville asked him he tossed the cloak onto his trunk and rushed into the bathroom. Harry stood and went in no one else followed.

"Ron," he said gently, grabbing his friends arm, "Ron…what happened? Did you guys fight?"

Ron nodded. Harry let go of his arm and watched Ron slide to the floor against the wall. Harry knelt down in front of him and asked,

"Did he break up with you?"

Again, Ron nodded.

* * *

**Slow update, poor Ron :(**

**Um...review.**

**:D**


	6. Chapter 6

"Why?" Harry exclaimed.

Ron didn't say anything, he just kept his head lowered. Harry was seething. For some reason he felt like Draco had broken up with Ron…because of him.

"He said.." Ron said finally, looking up, "He said he did it because..."

"Of me?" Harry finished curiously.

He wished he hadn't suggested that because once he did Ron completely broke down. He was a silent crier but it was a sight Harry knew he could have lived without. He had never seen a guy cry before this and he noticed it was a lot less awkward than if he had been with a girl who was crying.

"I'm sorry," said Harry finally, lightly touching Ron's knee, "Does he think you're cheating on him with me?"

Ron shrugged as he brushed tears off his face.

They sat in silence. It was so quiet that Dean came to check on them to see if everything was okay. When he left Ron spoke again,

"I feel like an idiot."

"Why?"

"I never cry. Never have. Not even when I was little. At least that's what Bill said."

"Never thought the first person to make you cry would be someone you're in love with."

Ron looked up.

"I didn't love him," he said simply, "Just the fact that he couldn't trust me is so…I don't even know."

Harry got an impulse. He didn't know where it came from or why it so suddenly arrived. It could have been the tension or maybe the fact that Ron looked so adorable when he was soaking wet, but he leaned forward and kissed him.

It was so random and so awkward that Ron pulled away and laughed.

"That's better," said Harry with a smirk.

"You must have been quite desperate to get me to stop crying," said Ron, and there was something about the tone in his voice that made Harry suddenly feel like a horrible friend.

"Sorry," he murmured quickly.

"It's fine," said Ron, "I mean. It's just weird that you would kiss me to get me to not feel bad about Draco Malfoy breaking up with me."

Harry smiled softly.

"You're a good kisser," he finally said.

"You too," laughed Ron, "Who would've thought."

"Whatever," said Harry, a moment later he started to laugh.

They finally decided to go leave the bathroom. Dean, Seamus, and Neville all asked Ron what had happened and finally he explained.

"You were going out with Malfoy?" Seamus asked, laughing hysterically, "He's gay?"

"Don't tell anyone," Ron said quickly, realizing his mistake.

"Don't protect him now," Harry snapped quickly, glaring at Ron.

"I'm not," replied Ron just as quickly as Harry, "If anyone tells that he's gay, he'll tell everyone I am."

"More people would be on your side than his," Dean pointed out.

Neville and Seamus nodded in unison to add their support.

"So…you want me to tell everyone?" Ron asked.

Silence. He could practically hear the crickets chirping. Seamus finally spoke,

"Well what's the point of keeping it hidden? If you say you're gay, maybe more people will come out of the closet and you could find yourself a boyfriend."

The idea sounded so hopeless that Ron burst out laughing. Harry couldn't help it and he started to laugh as well. Seamus still looked completely serious.

"Well I'll start, I'm bi," he said simply.

Ron and Harry shut up.

"Not so surprising," Neville had to say quietly.

"Why not?" asked Seamus.

Silence.

"Well," said Harry slowly, "You are kind of…out there."

"Man whore?" suggested Seamus, grinning, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I hear it all the time." He looked around the room, "Anyone else?"

The rest of the boys, besides Ron, shook their heads.

* * *

**Stuck.**

**Need ideas.**

**Um...review please :)**


	7. Chapter 7

The night seemed to go by slowly for everyone. And in the morning Harry, Ron, Seamus, and Dean had quidditch practice.

Ron only remembered this when he woke up two hours before it had been assigned.

"Merlin," he muttered tiredly.

He tried to fall back asleep but didn't find it so easy.

"Are you awake?" asked Seamus, much to Ron's displeasure.

Ron sat up to face him.

"Oh, good," said Seamus happily, "I can't sleep. This is crazy."

"Well we have practice…so I guess we can start getting ready."

Seamus agreed. He and Ron went into the bathroom as quietly as possible and started taking their showers. Once out, they began to talk casually, jumping from topic to topic. Both were taking their time getting dressed and combing their hair and brushing their teeth.

By the time they were done getting ready, all the other guys were waking up a half an hour before their practice.

"Well now I'm bored," said Seamus. They were both sitting on the floor where they normally sat to play Truth or Dare at night.

"Me too, " said Ron with a sigh, "I really don't want to face Draco today."

"How pissed did he seem when he broke up with you?"

Ron thought for a moment, then he said,

"Very. But it's weird…when we met on the train we were making out and all that, and then he met with me and we were making out again but right before I left he broke up with me."

"Horny bastard," said Seamus with somewhat of a smirk.

Ron blushed a deep red but smiled.

Finally Seamus said excitedly,

"Let's piss him off! Make him jealous!"

"How?" asked Ron.

"Go out with me," Seamus explained, "And let everyone know. That way when you break it to the school that you're gay…I'd be doing the same thing except I'm only bi. So it'd help you out a lot."

"I don't know…" Ron said slowly.

"One other thing," said Seamus, scooting towards Ron and beginning to speak very quietly, "Don't tell anyone the plan. Just do it."

Ron thought about this. And finally he nodded in agreement. Seamus grinned, and kissed him.

It was with such force that Ron was pushed against his trunk. Instinctively he brought his hand up and placed it on the back of Seamus's neck.

"Well you bounce back fast," said a voice.

With somewhat of a groan, both boys pulled away. It was Dean. He didn't seem the least beet fazed or annoyed, but the one who did was Harry, who was standing behind him.

"Can't help it," Ron said simply, grinning at Seamus who was still on his knees in front of him.

They finally stood up and grabbed their quidditch gear.

"So what…are you dating now?" Harry asked a bit quietly.

"I think so," Ron murmured, glancing carefully at him.

"Good," said Harry simply, smiling a little, "He's better than Malfoy."

Ron nodded, relieved. He wondered if Harry would actually be jealous but it seemed like he was happy for Ron.

On the pitch, Ron and Seamus spent most of their time flirting, much to the humor and happiness of the other boys. In the locker rooms everyone was teasing them but they just acted like it made them happy. On their way out Seamus grabbed Ron's hand and muttered quietly,

"Ready for this?"

They were outside the castle. One step inside with them holding hands would set off some sort of spark that would find its way around to Malfoy…which would case the explosion.

"No," said Ron, swallowing tightly.

Seamus led him forward anyways. Harry and Dean sensed Ron's discomfort and they exchanged a glance.

"I'm doing the same thing you are," said Seamus simply.

"Yeah but you're practically untouchable," said Ron.

"Do you know how many girls I've dated?" Seamus asked, "A lot. That's a lot of girls who are going to realize that I also have a thing for guys. That'd be like you finding out you were dating a straight guy."

Ron had to laugh.

"Not exactly," he said, "You go both ways."

They were now at the doors of the castle. The whole quidditch team stopped walking. Ron felt like he was going to throw up. The way he had felt before telling the whole dorm he was gay, and his parents.

"Come on," urged Seamus, gripping Ron's hand more tightly.

Ron froze. He couldn't move.

"Look," said Seamus, "Do you think anyone is going to want to mess with Harry Potter's best friend? The one who's defeated Voldemort and all that shit? Do you _honestly_ think they'll want to mess with his _best friend_?"

"Good point," murmured Ron, "I just…can't."

"Well you're going to."

Seamus opened the doors and dragged him inside. The quidditch team walked on either sides of them like body guards. For this, Ron was grateful.

* * *

**Someone tell me they saw this coming?**

**Haha.**

**Review, please.**


	8. Chapter 8

Who knew such a simple gesture as holding hands would cause so much chaos?

Ron tried to look straight ahead but he couldn't help glancing around at the whispering groups of girls, and guys. Harry stood nearby, he was on watch for Malfoy.

Ron and Seamus, plus the quidditch team, entered the Great Hall with such energy that several heads turned their way.

Silence.

Whispers.

"Oh God," Ron murmured.

"You're fine," whispered Harry, urging him on with a small shove, "If you back away now you'll make it worse."

Ron and Seamus walked between tables, and amongst all the whispering Seamus suddenly felt self-conscious, though part of him couldn't help but be proud to be the one who helped Ron announce his deepest secret…and the fact that Ron must have been one of the most gorgeous gay guys in the school helped a bit.

When they sat down the whispering seemed to cease. Ron and Seamus glanced at each other, and to confirm the sudden rumors Seamus leaned forward and kissed Ron. Harry had taken a seat on the other side of Ron and he turned around to look for Malfoy, who was watching Ron and Seamus with hatred and curiosity.

Hermione seemed even more confused that Malfoy.

So did Ginny.

And that's when Harry realized that he hadn't told Ginny…and no one else had. But she had enough grace to figure things out and not explode like everyone else seemed to have done.

"Good practice?" Hermione finally asked to break the silence.

"It helped," Harry responded, relieved, "I'm pretty sure we're ready for the game tomorrow."

"What about you guys?" Hermione asked the other boys.

Ron was about to speak, but coughed instead as Seamus dragged his fingers along Ron's knee and thigh.

"We'll do good," said Ron finally, taking a deep breath.

"Very," agreed Seamus, repeating his actions slowly. Ron heard him say more, but wasn't really paying any attention to any of it. He placed a shaking hand over Seamus's, almost begging him to stop…but part of him didn't want him to stop.

Seamus glanced over and smirked at him. Ron smiled shyly and then stared at his empty plate, realizing he really wasn't that hungry. He didn't know what to do. His mind was completely blank.

Once Harry finished his breakfast he asked the others if they were ready to go. Ron, relieved, stood and waited for Seamus.

-----------

Ron and Seamus finally did start getting questions. People stopped making snide remarks when they got the truth. Throughout classes, Ron became more and more comfortable. Up until Potions.

It was double Potions with the Slytherins. This was where all the rude remarks and taunting. Harry couldn't help but notice that Malfoy wasn't one of them, in fact…he looked quite miserable. Paler than usual, anyway, and he couldn't seem to pay any attention to what was going on.

Harry wondered if Draco really had only dumped Ron because he thought Ron was cheating on him. And he wondered if now that Draco saw Seamus and Ron together…

"Ron," said Harry, turning back to face Ron and Seamus who were sitting across from Harry and Hermione at the table.

"What?" Ron asked.

"We have to talk. After class."

He looked pointedly at Seamus, who stared back.

"Alone," Harry added.

"Alright," agreed Ron a little slowly.

After class Ron and Seamus departed to separate classes while Harry waited patiently for Ron.

"What do you want?" Ron asked him.

"Ron…" said Harry gently, "Did Malfoy really break up with you?"

* * *

**oh geez. review please. reviews make me smile.**

**It's short I'm sorry.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Obviously the italicized font is Ron's thoughts.**

* * *

(Ron's P.O.V)

_Bloody hell._

"Yes," I stammered quickly.

Harry had that look on his face. The one that said 'I know you're lying'.

"Why did you say he did?" Harry finally asked.

_Because he's not good enough. Because I wasn't good enough for him. Because we weren't good enough for each other. Because I didn't want him anymore. Because he didn't want me anymore._

Several of those things I could have said to explain it all.

"Did you actually break up with him?" Harry continued.

The bell rung and I realized just how long we actually had been standing there. No one was in the halls anymore.

"God, no," I said quickly, "We didn't break up. Nothing bad happened."

"Then why'd you say that?"

_Because…_

"I don't know," I said.

_Yes you do. _

"Ron," Harry said firmly, "Tell me what happened. What are you doing?"

"I don't know," I said.

_Yes you do. Seamus is a little ho and you knew he'd make Malfoy just jealous enough to give you what you want._

But I couldn't tell Harry that.

_Just because I'm a little fucked up in the head…he doesn't need to know._

"Ron…you can't lead Seamus on like this," Harry finally said.

_It was his idea._

"It was his idea!" I snapped, "He's the one that wanted to piss Draco off and I…kind of went along with it."

_Kind of?_

"Ron…"

"Okay fine," I snapped, "I'll dump him."

"Who?"

"Seamus."

_Haha, the look on your face is priceless. _

"I don't like Seamus, Harry," I continued, "He offered the idea and I took it."

"You told me you didn't love Draco."

"I don't. But I'd rather go out with him than Seamus."

Harry stared at me with an expression I didn't like. Finally he said,

"Why?"

_Because I do love him._

"Because…he's mature."

"He's mature?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows.

_More than you'd know…or see._

"Well…you know Seamus," I said quickly, "He's just…"

"Yeah," agreed Harry to the unneeded explanation I didn't give.

"Please," I said…shocking myself, "Don't hate him. He has it worse than we'd think."

"Right," snorted Harry.

_You don't even know._

"Well you can hate him…just not around me."

He nodded. And silently we headed toward Divination. Harry wasn't happy. He wasn't happy with me, or Draco…our relationship…mine and Seamus's…

But none of it really mattered. He hadn't been happy since I said I was gay.

_My life doesn't revolve around Harry's happiness._

I stopped walking. Harry looked at me with an odd expression.

"Keep going…I'll find you later," I murmured, without a second thought I handed him my books and walked down the hallway towards the Ancient Ruin's classroom where I knew Draco would be.

As I came upon the room I slowed down and then came to a stop at the side of the door. I peered inside. Half the class was asleep and the other half just sat there talking or passing notes. Draco was sitting in the middle of the class. A favorite spot of his because he told me once he liked the fact that everyone could see him.

I had no way to get his attention. I stared at him for a while hoping he could feel the tension and turn around to look at me…the way it happened in stories. But no. This was real life…

I thought of the possibility of just walking in and tell him I needed to talk to him. But the thought quickly disappeared.

I heard voices and froze. A group of first year boys rounded the corner. They stopped when they saw me, realizing my authority at the sight of by Prefect badge.

"Skipping class?" I asked quietly.

"Aren't you the gay guy?" one of them replied. The other two boys held back grins while I let mine show.

"Yeah, I am," I said, "And if you want me to let that comment slide and the fact that you three are skipping class…one of you needs to do me a favor."

The boy that had made the comment stepped forward. Brave wanker.

"Tell Professor Binn's that Dumbledore needs to speak with Draco Malfoy. And the minute you come back out here I expect you all to be gone in five seconds or you'll lose three hundred points from Ravenclaw. Understand?"

The boy nodded. The other two looked nervous but ready to run. And the minute Draco and the boy stepped back out, the three Ravenclaw first years ran off.

"You have so much explaining to do," snapped Draco without missing a beat.

"Yeah I do," I replied, as unfazed as he.

"What the hell is up with you're 'relationship' with Finnigan?" he snapped.

"Not sure," I said truthfully, shoving my hands into my pockets, "I just…felt kind of bored. But…he's too soft for me. I'd much rather be with you."

"Prove it," snapped Draco, staring me down.

"I came back."

Silence. It killed me. We stared at each other. I felt like I should look away but Draco hated it when I did.

"I can't," he said simply, "You already told everyone you're gay. If one more person sees us together then…they'll all know."

"Draco," I hissed, "You're just as untouchable as I am. Sure it was shocking but no one in their right fucking mind is going to do anything to me. I'm Harry Potter's best friend. He'd go Avada Kedavra on anyone's ass who would try to insult me. You're Draco Malfoy. You're…you. And you with me makes you one step closer to Harry. I have him wrapped around my finger as much as he has me on his."

_Please don't leave me._

Draco stared at me. This was a speech he couldn't ignore. He knew it was all true. I would never lie to him.

"Hell," he muttered, "Okay."

"No more hiding?"

"Alright."

I smiled.

"What are you gonna do about Finnigan?" Draco asked.

"Same thing I did to you."

* * *

**Waha.**

**please review if you want me to keep going.**

**I need a SIMPLE idea.**

**Not a complex one.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Truth or dare?" inquired Harry to Ron.

Ron sat on the maroon colored carpet against his trunk at the end of his bed, a half-drunken bottle of Firewhisky sat next to him on one side and on the other side sat Seamus, unknowing to a not so great day that would follow.

"Truth," said Ron, and then awaited the blow.

Harry thought for a moment, he was more loose than the few weeks before since he had already downed his first bottle of Firewhisky and was working on a second. However, Seamus and Dean were the more sober ones, both only sharing one bottle of the alcohol and it wasn't halfway finished yet. Neville was downstairs finishing homework with Hermione's help.

"Who kisses better? Seamus or Malfoy?" Harry finally asked.

"Bloody hell," responded Ron, thinking for a moment.

Seamus and Dean put their full attention on Ron at this point.

"Not quite sure," he finished, then turned towards Seamus and kissed him with a great force that didn't even leave Dean and Harry with a thought to be disgusted.

When Ron finally pulled away he caught his breath and said,

"They're both good in their own way." He paused, then continued, "It's like…I don't know. Draco is always more in control and fierce and Seamus is more gentle."

Dean and Harry were still silent.

"What?" Ron asked finally, suddenly self-conscious.

"Sorry," Dean said quickly, shaking his head, "That was just intense."

"What was?" Ron asked, feigning innocence.

"The kiss," replied Dean, "I don't know. Just go."

Ron grinned and then turned to Harry.

"Truth or dare?" he inquired.

Harry thought for a moment and then replied with,

"Dare."

"I dare you to…" Ron started, then paused, and finally he continued, "To…"

He looked around the room and his eyes landed on Dean.

"Kiss Dean," Ron finished triumphantly.

Dean and Harry stared at each other.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked, almost choking.

"Come on," said Ron sitting up straighter, "You've drank enough. If anyone finds out just say you were too drunk to notice what happened."

Just as Harry was about to argue the subject any further the door burst open and Hermione ran in. Immediately all the Firewhisky disappeared underneath the beds.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

Hermione's eyes narrowed as she forgot what she was going to tell them. Her arms folded across her chest and she stared at Ron.

"Have you been drinking? It smells like alcohol in here." Her glare was piercing.

"What did you really come in to say?" Ron inquired, standing up.

"Malfoy sent a Gryffindor into the common room to tell me to tell you that its an emergency. According to the boy who told me, it sounded like he was really worried."

Without another work Ron left the room. Harry and Dean stared at Seamus, who shrugged.

"We're not really in a relationship," he said simply, "I thought Ron told you that…" and at the looks on the boys and Hermione's faces and said, "Or not."

"Why is it fake?" Harry asked as Hermione took a seat on Harry's bed.

"To get Malfoy jealous," said Seamus simply, "My idea. Of course, no other brilliance could come up with it."

"Except for the fact that everyone does it," laughed Dean.

Seamus shrugged.

"I wonder what the emergency was," said Harry suddenly.

"Since when do you care about Malfoy?" Dean asked.

"Since he was Ron's boyfriend for the second time," responded Harry, "And I don't care about him, per se, more like I care about Ron if the emergency includes Ron."

The boys nodded.

"One day you'll have to care about him, Harry," said Hermione.

"Why?" Harry asked, but his mind was a little out of whack because of the Firewhisky and he was being more brisk than usual.

Hermione sighed in response then said,

"We better go downstairs to wait for Ron."

Harry stood and he and Hermione left the dorm and headed into the almost deserted common room. Almost immediately the door opened and they looked expectantly at the portrait hole for Ron to walk through. He did slowly.

"Ron," said Hermione softly, walking over to him.

"Good emergency?" Harry suggested hopefully.

Ron shrugged. He had an odd expression, between confusion and something denial.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, toughing his arm lightly.

"Word got to his parents," Ron responded quietly, "That he's in a relationship with me."

"Oh God," Hermione whispered, putting a hand to her mouth and the other stayed folded across her chest.

Ron shoved his hands into his pockets and stared at the floor.

"They want us to drop out of school and they want me to move in," he continued.

"What?" Harry exploded.

All the younger Gryffindors looked up, mostly first and second years.

"Go to your dorms before I report you!" Harry snapped.

None of them knew that he had no authority to report them, but they did anyways.

"Why the bloody hell would they want you to move in?" Harry snapped.

"Draco said…" Ron said slowly, "That he thought they may think that they can get me to be a Death Eater."

"Why would they let you be a Death Eater?" Hermione said harshly.

"I'm Harry's best friend," said Ron, "Put it all together."

"You won't do it, will you?" Harry asked.

"Of course not," Hermione immediately assumed.

"Never said I wouldn't," Ron said swiftly, "Don't assume I won't."

"You're going to?" Harry exclaimed, "You'd go against me?"

"Harry," said Ron angrily, "I don't know what the hell I'm going to do."

"I'm your best friend!" Harry snapped, more angry from being half-drunk.

"But I…" Ron trailed off, his tone was more depressed than angry now, "Love him." He finished.

After a few moments of silence he took a deep breath and continued,

"Draco doesn't even know what to do. I'm in a tough spot. This is my best friends against my boyfriend. His parents are giving us a week to get out of here if we choose to. If I don't decide to go with Draco they're bring him home to take him away from me."

"Why would you even consider going with him?" Harry shouted, "What if they kill you? What if it's just a trap?"

A few heads were poking around the stair railings watching them fight.

"Stop saying 'what if' Harry!" Ron shouted, moving closer to his friend, "I've thought about all of that! They might kill me! They might ask me to kill you! They can ask me to kill a lot of people! And if I don't they most likely will kill me! I've thought about all of it form the moment Draco told me all that!"

"So what are you going to do?" responded Harry just as loudly.

"Boys…" Hermione said pleadingly.

"Shut up!" Harry snapped.

Hermione backed away from them.

"Do you think I already know?" shouted Ron, "I have no fucking clue what I'm going to do!"

"Just go with him!" shouted Harry.

A few audible gasps were heard form the stairs.

Ron stared at Harry in disbelief.

"Go with him!" Harry repeated, "Because ever since you said you were gay it was all about Malfoy! It was never about me or Hermione anymore!"

"Why does it always have to be?" responded Ron, "It's ALWAYS been about you! Every fucking moment of my life! When you're at my house I just become invisible! Ever since I met you I was invisible! Then I get together with Draco and I met the one person who I'm important to and you disapprove of that!"

"Ron...Harry," said Hermione, "You both have had too much to drink tonight. You're saying things that you don't mean."

Harry and Ron were both quiet now. Before anyone could say anything Ron pushed his way past Harry and ran up the stairs, ignoring all the people that were sitting there.

Harry stared at Hermione, who hugged him with great force and tears.

"I don't want him to leave, Harry," she sobbed into his shoulder.

Harry didn't say anything. His brain was reenacting everything that he and Ron had just said. Everything he wished he could take back, and everything he wished he hadn't heard from Ron. And the look on Ron's face after what he had last said.

"I have to go talk to him," Harry said softly to Hermione, and she let go of him and nodded, "Hopefully I can convince him that I didn't mean anything I said," he continued as he walked towards the stairs. All the onlookers were gone now.

When he walked into his dorm room Seamus asked,

"My God, what was that all about?"

Harry ignored him and walked into the bathroom where he knew Ron would be.

* * *

**Whoa-oah.**

**Review please.**

**Don't give me any ideas, I know how this is going to end.**


	11. Chapter 11

Moments later Harry left the bathroom and said,

"Where is he?"

Dean and Seamus looked at each other and then Seamus said,

"Harry…why don't you deal with this in the morning? You've drank too much."

"Where the hell is he?" Harry snapped again.

"We don't know," lied Dean, "He never came in here. But really, calm down before you go find him."

Harry paced back and forth in front of his and Ron's beds. Seamus and Dean watched him anxiously. And then Harry stopped and stared at the wall by Neville's bed.

"He went out the window, didn't he?" Harry asked angrily.

Without waiting for an answer, Harry walked over to the window and opened it, he peered out and scanned the campus ground before spotting two figured right beneath the window. Harry slammed it shut and was surprised that the glass didn't break.

"What happened?" Dean finally asked.

Harry just shook his head as he paced around the room.

(Next Morning)

Ron awoke slowly the next morning with an awful feeling in the pit of his stomach. He heard bits and pieces of his fight with Harry last night.

"Oh God," he muttered, closing his eyes again.

"Draco, actually," said Malfoy's voice laughingly.

Ron sat up and the blanket slipped off his chest. For a moment he thought he was naked but then realized he was wearing boxers and a pair of jeans he normally changed into after classes were over.

Draco was standing by the bed tying his green and silver tie around his neck.

"I have to get back to my dorm," Ron said quickly, climbing out of the bed. He found his white dress shirt and put it on, buttoning it most of the way. Malfoy handed him his tie and cloak while Ron put on his shoes.

"Bye," said Draco.

Ron didn't say anything, he was too preoccupied with figuring out what to do. As he walked through the Slytherin Common Room a few of the guys waved at him. He didn't wave back like he would normally do.

When he finally reached the Gryffindor Common Room and walked into the dorm he was met by Harry and Hermione, along with the normal residents of his dorm.

Silence. Ron gave Seamus and Dean a pleading look that begged them to stay. Silently, they nodded. Neville, however, left the room.

"Where have you been?" Harry snapped, "Planning your escape?"

Ron bit his bottom lip and stared at the floor. Part of him was disgusted that he chose this time to be weak. But he slowly said,

"When I leave it doesn't have to be planned. We just go."

"You're leaving?" everyone in the room said, but in different tones of voices.

"Harry…" Ron said, looking him in the eye, "You're the best friend I ever had. Even if I do go live with him…I would never do anything that would hurt you. Draco and I talked about it. We're leaving, but we're not going to his house. We're just leaving."

"You're running away?" Hermione asked while Harry let all this sink in.

"Out families hate each other, Hermione," said Ron quietly, "No matter what…nothing will settle. Nothing will ever be right. Running away won't solve anything but we'll be away from people who disapprove."

"Where are you gonna go?" Seamus asked, he and Dean were walking over at this point to listen better.

"Dunno," Ron said with a shrug, "He never told me."

"I'm sorry," Harry finally said suddenly.

"For what?" Ron asked, "Everything you said to me last night was true. It has been all about Malfoy but…" he sighed to punctuate his sentence.

"No," said Harry, "I'm sorry if I made you feel like you have to run away just so you can be with him."

"Not just you," Ron replied, "Mostly our families."

"When are you leaving?" Hermione finally asked. Ron was surprised she hadn't told him not to run away. That anyone had told him not to run away. That meant they understood.

"Tomorrow night," Ron replied, "Snape is helping us out of the castle. He thinks we're going to meet Draco's father."

Harry looked at Dean and Seamus, silently telling them to leave. Once again they both nodded but this time they left.

"Don't run away, Ron," Harry said, "Maybe it'll work out. I'm sorry that I assumed you would ever turn against me. Become a Death Eater if you want. The only thing I'm going to tell you is if you try to kill me I'll try to kill you."

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed, "I have one shot. I can either go to Lucius and end up dead…or I can run away and save myself time. But if I stay here Draco's leaving and we'd never see each other again. I'm going to take that one shot and run away."

Hermione was in tears now. Harry was just trying to figure out what was going through Ron's head.

"And no matter how much we've argued these past few days…" Ron continued, "I really need you to say you're okay with this. Both of you."

Harry and Hermione stared at their friend. Harry just kept getting flashbacks. From when her first met Ron, to Ron saving Harry and Hermione's lives by almost getting killed by the queen on the giant chess board, to Ron crashing the flying car into the Whomping Willow. Ron's heroic statement "If you kill Harry you'll have to kill us, too." To the look on Ron's face when Harry's name was extracted from the Goblet of Fire. Ron being attacked by the brains. And now. Ron was going to run away with the boy he claimed to love since he had found out he was gay.

"Go," said Harry, "I can't hold you back from someone you love, Ron. I just can't hold you back anymore period."

He waited for Ron to disagree…but the disagreement never came.

"Ron…" Hermione said, sniffing, trying to hold back more tears. But she couldn't. Ron stepped forward and hugged her.

The trio spent the rest of the school day in the dorm. Ron left a few times to go meet with Draco. He would always come back, though Harry felt that Ron would stay one time and _never _come back.

Finally the next night came. Ron had stayed with Draco in the Slytherin Common Room all day. He finally met back up with Harry, Hermione, and Ginny (who finally got the whole story) and they had a tearful last good-bye.

Or so they thought.

* * *

**I'm writing these last two chapters (this one and the epilogue) while listening to Daughtry's "It's Not Over"**

**I've realized its the perfect song for this whole story.**


	12. Epilogue

Ron and Draco hadn't been seen or heard of for the next year. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were the only ones who knew what happened.

Then, out of the blue, Ron returned to school in the middle of seventh year. He looked fine but wasn't. Draco's father had found them after sending off all his Death Eaters.

Draco had been killed by the Death Curse from his own father while saving Ron from it. Ron had ran for it the moment he realized Draco was dead and came to the one place he knew he would be safe from the Death Eaters. And, especially Draco's father.

But the day after he returned he committed suicide. Harry found him on the floor of the dormitory and all he could remember thinking was how Lupin had told him that the Unforgivable Curses would only work if you truly wanted them to.

* * *

_Well I'll try to do to it right this time around  
It's not over,  
Try to do it right this time around  
It's not over  
But a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killin me  
But your the only one  
It's not over._

I've taken all I can take  
And I cannot wait  
We're wastin too much time  
Bein strong, holdin on  
Can't let it bring us down

My life with you means everything  
So I won't give up that easily  
Blowin away blowin away  
Can make this something good?  
Cause it's all misunderstood?

**Chris Daughtry - "It's Not Over"**

except this story is finished.


End file.
